Odds & Ends
by tdminor86
Summary: This is a collection of the prompts that i have done on Tumblr. Mostly Samcedes. Some are sad, others fluffy, and cute. Enjoy!
1. The Necklace

**AN: Hello****! Just wanted to put some of the prompts I had written up. Leave me a review and let me know what you think of them. Thanks for reading tdminor.**

**Beardstreet asked:**

**CAN SOMEONE PLEASE FIC HIM GIVING HER THE NECKLACE * ANGST BREAK UP* THEN HIM ASKING HER WHY SHES WEARING IT WHEN SHE COMES BACK **

_**For those of you who don't have a Tumblr there was a picture going around on Tumblr with Mercedes wearing a necklace that said SE, some think it was her SEXY necklace and the X and Y were just flipped. Where as some think it just said SE for Sam Evans, the world may never know. So Enjoy!  
**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.****_  
_**

* * *

**The Necklace._  
_**

Sam had no idea exactly what euphoria was but this must have been what they meant. He was laying back in bed with his love in his arms, after they had just finished making love to one another. It was beyond mind blowing. The way they both took the time to care and please each others bodies had Sam on a post sex high of all highs. He loved being with Mercedes, it was the most surreal feeling he had ever had. Now, he had her wrapped tight in his arms, her head laid on his bare chest, and a finger tracing soft ticklish lines along his body. The only sounds in the room were their matching heart beats and the slow inhales and exhales of their breathing.

"Is it me or do this get better and better every time?" He heard Mercedes asked him.

"It's you." Sam joked, receiving a slap to his chest. "Ow, abusive, where was all that a few minutes ago?"

"Sam!"

"Ok, I was only kidding. Yeah it gets better, especially when it's as intense as it was. We have had some freaky, naughty, and sinful encounters, but when it comes down to it nothing beats out making love to you Mercy." Sam admitted.

"I understand what you mean. Although the way you were dancing and feeling on me at prom earlier I thought we were going have one of our more risqué encounters."

"Nah, I had this planned. My antics at prom were because of the way you smelled, and looked. Let's not forget the way you were rubbing all of this against me." He said grabbing a handful of her rear end. "That ass does something to me."

Mercedes laughed. "You're crazy Sam Evans."

"Crazy about you." He replied giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I got you something."

"What?" Mercedes said sitting up.

Sam got up and walked over to his bag. He pulled out a purple box and walked back over and sits down in the bed. He placed the box in her hands and she looked up at him.

"Sam you didn't have to get me anything." She said.

"Or you serious? Today is a special day for us Cedes. One year ago, on Prom night, I asked a pretty girl in a purple dress to dance. She said yes and as I held her in my arms that night nothing else mattered. All my worries and responsibilities about my family and money didn't exist. I don't know why it happened but it did. It was right there in that moment where I felt like there was hope. Hope for everything in my life to change and it did. I didn't know it then but I do know Mercedes, going to prom with you that night changed my life and I am so thankful for that." Sam said staring into her eyes. "Open your present."

Mercedes was taken aback by Sam's speech. She had no idea that he felt the way he did. She opened the box as instructed. She could feel tears spring in her eyes. Inside the box was a gold necklace with the letters 'SE' next to it was a heart, and gold star. She loved it, absolutely loved it. It was so beautiful.

"The SE is so all those horny men in LA know that you are mine, only mine. The heart represents my heart of course because you are taking it to LA with you, and the star is for the star you will become."

She jumped into Sam's arms and kissed him fervently. She gave him two more quick pecks on the lips and she sat back on her knees to catch her breath.

"I take it you like it huh?" Sam said breaking the silence.

"I love it, and I love you." She told him. "Will you put it on me?"

While Mercedes held her hair up in her hands Sam placed the necklace on her neck, kissing it on both sides once he had clasped it.

"I love you too Mercedes."

* * *

Mercedes and Sam had spent every moment that they could together. Sam began to notice a small change in Mercedes as the summer got closer to end which meant closer to time for her and Puck to head to LA. He hated this, knowing that in exactly three days she would be miles apart from him. He was trying to put on a brave face for the both of them but on the inside he was suffering.

"Sam." Mercedes said as they sat in her car outside of the Hudson-Hummel home.

"Yeah babe." He answered. He noticed she didn't look his way but instead she stared out the window straight ahead.

"It's not fair." She said quietly.

"What's not fair?" Sam asked.

"We are going to be thousands of miles apart. Who knows when we will be able to talk to each other and we would have to rely on Skype dates. It's not fair."

"I know it's going to be tough but we will make it. We love each other too much not to."

"I can't make you do this."

"Do what?"

"Wait around for me. This is your senior year and everything is supposed to about living life to the fullest and having fun. You can't do that worrying about a long distance relationship."

"No, not this again. I told you Mercedes that we will be fine." Sam sighed.

"You don't know that. I think we should break up." Mercedes said with her voice breaking.

"Are you kidding me right now? We are not breaking up Mercedes so get that thought out of you head immediately!" Sam said getting angry.

"Yes we are. It's better this way."

"Better for who, cause it sure as hell isn't better for me! I can't believe you are doing this three days before you are leaving! What happened to all the stuff about our love being strong and overcoming all?"

"I was stupid to think that. I am doing this because I want you to have the best possible senior year. You have been through so much and I just want you to have one thing where you don't have anything to worry about." She said crying. "I love you Sam I do, and I always will but for now I can't be with you."

"So this is it then? Just like that everything that we both fought so hard for is over and done with?" Sam said with tears of his own. "I won't accept this Mercedes I love you too much to just let you decide it's over."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice. We will talk and text for a while maybe Skype, but after a while the calls will stop, texts will be left unanswered, and we will both be too busy or too tired to Skype. I am just saving us the heartbreak."

"You're wrong, because hearing you give up on us like this is breaking my heart. I can't talk to you right now Mercedes. This is by far the worst thing you could've done to me." Sam said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sam...I" Mercedes said but she didn't have a chance to finish because Sam had got out of the car slamming the door shut. She watched as he walked with his head slumped down up the driveway to the door. Before he walked in he turned and gave her one last glance, and by the look on his face Mercedes could tell that she had really hurt him.

* * *

The day for her and Puck to leave came. Mercedes felt and from what Kurt and Santana said look like shit. She hadn't heard from Sam since that night in her truck and she was trying her best not to lose it. All her friends showed up to see her and Noah off and she had a small bit of hope that Sam was going to show up and say goodbye even after all that happened. After hugging and kissing her friends goodbye Mercedes lingered around for a bit, he wasn't there and she didn't blame him. She had crushed him when she ended things. She sighed and waved one last time to everyone before she got in the passenger side of her truck.

"He's an idiot for not showing up, Mama." Puck said trying to console her.

"It's my fault, I did this. I didn't want to burden him with the worry of a long distance relationship." Mercedes said staring out the window.

"I get it. Hey we have a three day drive ahead of us let's not worry about it ok. Puck and Mercy"s fantastic LA journey is in full effect right?" Puck said extending his fist for her to pound.

"Right." She said bumping her fist with his.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Mercedes had broken things off with Sam. Three weeks since Sam felt as if someone had ripped his heart out. School had been in session for two weeks now and Sam tried his best to not to think about her. Going in the choir room was the worse; everything in there reminded him of her. After three weeks of nothing but moping around Sam decided to forget all that had happened and start things anew. He ran for Vice President of student council with Blaine and they won beating out Brittany and Artie. He befriended the new girl Marley who has a similar situation as his, and he had even gotten used to being back in the choir room.

Now two months had gone by and Sam was actually doing fine. He started dating again, a new student named Kitty. She was the complete opposite of Mercedes and that was mainly the reason for him saying yes to her advances. Sure she was a bit mean and sometimes downright harsh, but like everyone else before Sam had hoped he could maybe instill some good in her. At times this relationship felt like the one he had with Quinn, full of obligations, but at least with Quinn he had some feelings for her. He wasn't as happy with Kitty as he had been with Quinn, hell even Santana, and what he has with Kitty doesn't come even remotely close to what he shared with Mercedes. Sam wasn't sad anymore but he wasn't elated, just content.

* * *

Moving to LA didn't end up being as bad as Mercedes' parents thought it would be. She and Noah had actually found an apartment fairly quickly and for a decent price too. They were able to pay the rent and bills without being completely broke afterwards. She was enjoying her life as a part time student and backup singer. She was learning a lot about the business that she hoped she could use for the future.

One thing for certain, she missed her life back in Lima. She missed all of her friends and singing with the Glee Club and more importantly she missed Sam. She tried to call him once or twice but like she expected no answer. She knew he was doing fine and dating again, Finn told Kurt who told her. In a way she felt ok about it because he was doing what she had asked him to do. The whole reason for her ending things was so that he could enjoy his senior year. She herself wasn't dating anyone she just didn't have the time. But she figured with her break from school coming up next week and the record company not having any thing planned for at least a month she might use that time to get out and meet and mingle with some new people.

The next afternoon Mercedes was lounging around the apartment catching up on her reading when she got a called from Artie begging her to come to Lima. He and Finn were directing the school musical and he only wanted the best vocal coach he knew to whip the cast into vocal shape. She was skeptical about it at first but Artie laid the groveling on strong and reluctantly agreed.

XXX

Sam was sitting in the choir room with Kitty picking at the invisible lint on his sweater. He was too nervous to do anything, today was auditions for the spring musical and he wanted the role of Kenickie badly. He had the impression down pack and everything. Kitty had been bugging him to try out for the role of Danny since she was going after the Sandy but he knew it was only to stick it to Marley.

"I think I am in love. I just met my future wife." Jake said as he sat down at the table. Jake Puckerman was also one of the newbies Sam had befriended probably because he was Puck's brother and he and Puck was good friends.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"There is a girl in the hallway and sister is fine as hell. She had the most bangin body I'd ever seen. I mean baby girl had it going on like damn." He said biting his lip, and taking his seat.

"I'm sure she did." Sam smirked.

"I'm serious she had beauty and booty. I'm telling you she will be Mrs. Jake Puckerman heed my warning. She was talking to Hudson and Artie. It was her and some Asian dude. They were right outside in the hallway."

Sam shook his head at the youngest Puckerman's revelation, smiled, and then he heard it. A sound he would recognize from anywhere. A sound that had made his heart skip many beats and made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. He heard a laugh, not any laugh, _her_ laugh.

It couldn't have been real he had to be hallucinating. She wasn't here she was in LA, living her life while her tried to live his. He tried to pretend like he didn't here it but seconds later he heard it again. He didn't know what was going but whether he wanted to or not he was about to find out because Artie and Finn walked in to the room followed by Mike, followed by Mercedes. There she was in the flesh, standing right before him. _Did she look that beautiful before she left? _Sam thought to himself.

Artie and Finn were talking but Sam barely heard a word they were saying, because his focus was solely on her. Her hair was longer, wavier, and it complimented her face more. His eyes scanned her dark denim jeans that sculpted her body just right. It wasn't until his eyes went to the top of her beautiful breast that were up on proper display that he saw it. Hanging around her neck, lying perfectly against her chocolate, smooth skin was the necklace he had given her on prom night. The way the SE shined and sparkled perfectly against her complexion was amazing.

Kitty watched as her boyfriend all but drool at the female who came in the room. What the hell was so special about her? First she had lost out on Jake to Marley and Sam was an ok replacement but having to hear Jake talk and praise this no name and now have Sam sit here and ogle over her was pissing her off.

"So any questions? Mercedes asked.

Kitty had a talent of breaking people down with her words so she thought if she would embarrass Mercedes in front of Jake and Sam than maybe they wouldn't think she was so great.

"Yes, I have a question Porsche." Kitty said raising her hand. "What makes you so qualified to be our vocal coach I mean can you even sing?"

"Oh no she didn't." Artie said.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you name." Mercedes said calmly.

"It's Kitty."

"Kitty, like the animal people who are the age you look collects when they start to get lonely. Brittany you didn't tell me your grandmother was volunteering. You must be here to crochet the costumes considering they are from around the time you were a teenager."

"Oop!" Artie said as the room filled with snickers from the rest of the choir members.

"Now if there are no more questions, auditions are in ten minutes in the auditorium. Good luck everyone." Mercedes said as everyone filed out and headed to the auditorium.

* * *

Two days, two whole days went by and Sam and Mercedes hadn't spoken a single word to each other. They had been in the same room and even inches apart from each other but nothing. It had been two days of torture if you asked Sam. Mercedes was trying to avoid Sam as much as possible; he had been staring at her since the moment she stepped in that choir room two days ago. It was becoming a little bit intimidating but she tried her best to fight it. Fight old habits of giving in and falling prey to everything that was Sam Evans. Mercedes had offered help to anyone who wanted it in the choir room. She had just finished up helping Marley and was about to leave for the day when Sam came in and shut the choir room door.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Sam asked Mercedes grabbing her elbow before she had a chance to leave the room.

"Um..ok." Mercedes said trying to ignore the sparks racing up her arm from Sam's grasp.

"Why are here Mercedes?" Sam asked.

"Hello to you too Sam." Mercedes said.

"Hi, now please answer my question." Sam said and she could hear some anger in his voice.

"Artie called. He said he needed my help and it was no one else he trusted so I came." She replied. Sam still had a hold of her elbow, and she slowly stepped away from him.

"Just like that, you dropped everything in LA for Artie."

"No and yes." She answered truthfully.

"What does that mean?"

"I wanted to see everyone. What do you want Sam? I know you haven't been avoiding me for months and now the time you want to talk to me is to ask why I came. It's something else I can tell."

"Are you with Mike?" He asked.

"What? No, what makes you think I'm dating Mike."

"I don't know, the ass tap before Hand Jive."

"That was nothing, Mike is like a brother to me. Besides you don't get to be jealous."

"Who said I was jealous I just wanted to know how you're new boyfriend felt about you wearing this." Sam spat lifting the charms on the necklace up and resting them in the palm of his hand.

"Don't touch me." Mercedes said pulling the necklace out of his hands. "I can wear what I want and I don't have a boyfriend so that's irrelevant."

"Why are you wearing the necklace Mercedes?"

"I...wh...It went with my outfit." She stammered.

Sam knew she was lying, he always knew when she was lying. Seeing her wearing that necklace did something to Sam. Why bother wearing it when she ended things with him. Was she wearing it to taunt him, or mock him? He had to know why, after all this time why?

"You're lying Mercedes. You had it on yesterday, and the day before that. You've been wearing that necklace since the first time I saw you."

"Just leave it alone Sam." She said trying to walk away. She didn't want to be having this conversation, especially with Sam. She didn't get far because as soon as she tried to leave Sam grabbed her and trapped her between him and the wall.

"No you don't get to run. Tell me why you are wearing it Mercedes?"

"Why are you badgering me about this Sam let it and me go?"

"Tell me!" He yelled but not too loudly.

"Because I never take it off!" She said pushing at his chest. "There are you happy now Sam! I never take the stupid thing off. I can't!" She said on the verge of tears. "If I take it off that means that I have lost you for good and what we had didn't happen. I don't want that."

"Why?" He asked staring down at her.

"Because I still love you." She said barely above a whisper.

Sam cupped both of her cheeks and crashed his lips onto hers. He was kissing her with all the pent up passion and desire he had built up for her over the last three months. His lips rejoiced as they were finally reunited with their better half, their equal. Mercedes grabbed a hold of Sam's shirt by the sides pulling him even closer to her as he swiped his tongue across her bottom lip seeking entrance. She opened her mouth to him and moaned slightly when she felt his tongue caressed hers. Sam didn't want to break the kiss but his lungs were starting to scream as lack of oxygen became an issue. He pulled apart from her just barely and stared at her lips which were slightly kiss swollen. He touched his forehead to hers as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I love you too Mercedes. I will always be yours, just like you are mine, always."


	2. Best Field Trip Ever

**AN: This was a drabble I did for Samcedes Week. It supposed to be babies or younger Samcedes, enjoy and don't forget to review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.  
**

* * *

**Best Field Trip Ever**

Sam was always excited when the school would go on field trips. Every year the students of Lima Middle School would go on a joint field trip with the students of Preston Academy of Gifted and Talented Students or PAGOATS. Sam had been waiting for this since the first day of school. Last year the fifth grader was stoked when their field trip was to the space museum and this year he was even more excited because they were going to the Tropical Rainforest and Wildlife Reserve. He spent the entire bus ride antsy in his seat as they made the two hour journey.

Once they made they were separated into groups of six, three from his school and three from PAGOATS. Each group had an adult chaperone to accompany them as they ventured off to explore the different parts of the reserve. In his group was his best friend Mike, who was just as excited as he was. He had planned to spend most of the day snapping pictures with his disposable camera and viewing the exhibits with Mike but his plans quickly change when the three students from the other school joined the group.

A beautiful cocoa skinned girl with big brown doe eyes was amongst the three. She was by far the prettiest girl Sam had ever seen. She had cute chubby cheeks that lifted slightly as she giggled at something another little kid with porcelain skin and rosy cheeks whispered to her. Her hair was braided into to two pig tails with pretty purple bows on each end.

"Hello guys, my name is Mrs. Pierce-Abrams and I am going to be your chaperone for today's adventure." Sam's teacher spoke to the group. "Now I only have three rules. One, we must always stay together as a group, meaning, whenever we are walking to view another section or traveling from one building or room to another, always hold hands in a line or you can connect pinkies. Two, if you have a question or need to use the restroom, raise your hand and I will be do my best to help you in any way. Thirdly, let's have a funtastic time!"

Sam couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when the pretty girl slipped her hand into his. Her hand was soft, warm, and she smiled brightly as she said hello.

"Hi I'm Sam." He said as her friend took her other hand.

"Hi Sam, I'm Mercedes."

"Merseeds." Sam repeated and she giggled at his mispronunciation of her name. "I'm sorry that's wrong huh?"

"Yes, but its ok." Mercedes told him as they began to walk. "You can call me Sadie, that's what all my friends call me."

"Ok, Sadie."

The group spent the next hour and a half exploring every inch of the Reserve. Sam was having the time of his life; he learned so many interesting things about not only the wildlife but Mercedes as well. She was really smart and the way she talked and went on and on about interesting facts about certain animals amazed him. When they were in the bird house Mercedes face lit up at the sight of all the beautiful, and colorful exotic birds. Sam couldn't help himself when he snapped a photo of her smiling as she watched two peacocks run amuck.

"Lunch break guys." Mrs. Pierce-Abrams said. "Who's hungry?"

Sam took out his brown bag lunch of a sandwich, a banana, and a Capri-Sun pouch. He looked over to Mercedes who had a Little Mermaid lunch box filled with all sorts of snacks and treats. She looked over and saw Sam eying her lunch and she laughed.

"Would you like a pudding cup?" She said to him.

"Yes!"

"I have two what's your favorite vanilla or chocolate?"

Sam had always been a vanilla lover but not today.

"Chocolate." He said with a smile as she handed him the pudding cup with a small plastic spoon. "Thanks Sadie."

"You're welcome Sammy." She said causing his cheeks to blush as she called him by his nickname.

The rest of the trip was just as fun as the first half and Mercedes even sat with Sam on the ride home. The two played thumb wars, ISpy, and Simon Says. When the bus pulled up to his school Sam was sad, he didn't want this day to end.

"Well I had such a great today with Sam it was nice to meet you." Mercedes said as they headed towards the car pickup lane.

"I had fun with you too. I'm glad you were in my group." Sam heard someone call Mercedes name and he saw an older version of her wave her over.

"My mom is here, so I guess I'll be seeing you Sam."

"See ya later Mercedes." Sam said and she kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"For making today awesome and saying my name right." She smiled and skipped towards her mother.

Sam watched as she hopped in a blue van, one that he recognized from a house that was down the street from his. He smiled happily as he saw his father pull up.

"How was the trip son?" His dad asked as he settled in the back seat.

"Best. Field Trip. Ever." Sam said as he thought about his brand new friend.


	3. Best Prom Ever

**AN: I meant to post this a few days ago. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. This is like a part two of chapter two. It was also for Samcedes week. It was reunion day. So here is chapter three I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review, and forgive ant mistakes you see.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own that travesty known as Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Best Prom Ever.  
**

"Mom, it is fine! Stop it!" Sam whined as his mother adjusted and readjusted his bow tie for the twelfth time in five minutes.

"I'm sorry I just want everything to be perfect for your big night. You only get one senior prom Sam." Mary Evans said as she smoothed out the shoulders of her eldest son's suit.

"I won't make it there if you keep fussing over every little detail. Santana will be mad if I am late to pick her up."

"Ok fine, fine. But make sure you take plenty of pictures of the two of you when you get to her hou...Oooo maybe I can follow you there and take some as you are leaving."

"Mary, leave that boy alone." Sam heard his father say from the couch and she rolled her eyes at her husband.

"No! I will take a gabillion pictures if you promise to stay at home." He said rushing to the front door, snatching his keys and his date's corsage on the way out. "Bye mom, bye Pop, love ya."

Sam hopped in his truck and made his way towards the Lima Heights Adjacent. His date Santana was one of his closest friends and since both were just coming off of a bad break up they decided to go to the prom together. Sam sighed as he passed by the huge brick house around the corner from his. He always did this whenever he drove or rode by it. It was a reminder of one of the happiest days in Sam's memories and what could've been.

After that amazing day he had on the fifth grade field trip, he realized that Mercedes lived right around the way from him. The problem was Sam was too chicken to ever go and knock on her door. Six months had passed and one day during the summer, Sam finally strummed up enough courage to go and ask if she was home. When he made it there his heart was crushed when the lady who answered the door informed him that she had moved once the summer had begun. Ever since that day, Sam thought of the pretty, brown, skinned girl with the big brown eyes.

After picking up Santana and taking a thousand pictures to please both his mom and hers, the two friends headed towards the prom.

"So you think you are going to find the lady love of your life tonight or are you just looking to get lucky?" Santana asked him.

"I don't think so. I know every girl at our school and if I was going to find the future Mrs. Evans, I'm pretty sure I would've found her by now. What about you? Are you going to find Mrs. Right tonight or Mrs. Right Now?"

"After the way my break up with Quinn ended, I am definitely looking for Mrs. Right Now. I just need to get laid." She said nonchalantly.

"Really Santana, nice." Sam said shaking his head.

"What? I'm just saying." She shrugged her shoulders.

The prom was every corny thing Sam thought it would be. Their theme was A Night Under The Stars. The ceiling was covered in little plastic glow in the dark stars and the tables had these black and yellow star covered tablecloths. The serving trays were star shaped and there was shooting stars hanging down on strings above them.

"This is like star hell." Sam told Santana as they entered and took in their surroundings.

"That's what happens when you let Rachel 'overboard' Berry plan your prom." Santana scoffed. "Let's dance Guppy."

The two friends dance for the next few songs in rotation and when a slow song came on he opted to use this as a chance to go and get some refreshments, leaving Santana to dance her heart out on the floor. Sam decided on a star shaped cookie and he made two small glasses of punch. He took the items back to their table and sat down watching his bestie and Noah Puckerman dance. After the song ended Santana joined him at the table and the principal informed the students that they were having some special performances throughout the rest of the night.

When Sam heard Prinicipal Figgins say please welcome Blaine Anderson and Mercedes Jones he clapped along with everyone else. When he saw the two singers enter on the stage his eyes went directly to the female, and he spit his drink of punch everywhere.

"Sam what the hell?" Santana said just barely dodging out of the way from being sprayed by the flying red liquid.

"It's her, it has to be." He said staring hard at the beautiful girl who grabbed a microphone as she joined the male and began to sing Until the End of Time by Justin Timberlake and Beyonce.

"Her who?" Santana asked confused.

"You know, HER!"

"Field Trip Girl?" She asked and all Sam could do was nod as he became captivated by her singing voice. "Wow that's her, she is sexy. I wonder if she bats for the other team." Santana said and received an angry growl from her prom date.

"I saw her first. Don't even think about Satan, you will lose this fight." "Sam said with seriousness to his tone. "Try me if you dare but this isn't the one you want."

"I'm kidding, Samuel calm your tits. But she is a sexy, curvy, chocolate goddess. I would definitely hit that."

Santana was right she wasn't the cute little innocent and sweet girl with the pretty pigtails and bows, which he met seven years ago. She had blossomed into a beautiful and sexy young lady. She had the most banging body Sam had ever seen. She had hips and curves and ass for days. Her lips were plump and shiny with lip gloss and looked down right lick and kissable. She was wearing a short, tight, silver, and shimmery dress that hug her in all the right places, and some black high heels. Her hair was long and wavy and full of curls, yes gone was the sweet girl who shared her pudding cup with him, played thumb wars, and I Spy, standing before Sam was all woman.

"In all honesty I don't think you could handle her, that girl will wear you out like a beat rug."

"Santana you and I both know from personal experience that I puts it down so don't play."

"It was two times Sam, two times. It only happened because you didn't want to be the only virgin going into his senior year."

"Still, I clearly remember you speaking and yelling in not one, but two different languages."

"Whatever." Santana replied with an eye roll. "Just go and talk to the girl before she ups and move again."

Sam made his way to the stage and waited patiently for her and her partner to finish singing three songs. He spent the entire time thinking about what he was going to say to her and praying that this boy she was with was not her boyfriend.

The crowd gave the two a round of applause and they made their way to exit the stage. The guy passed by him first but when Mercedes went to take a step off the stage Sam held his hand out to help her and she accepted it.

"Thanks." She said and Sam smiled brightly as her voice rang familiar in his ear.

"You are so very welcome." He said and kissed the hand that he held. "I have been waiting seven years to see you again."

"Ah, yes I thought you looked familiar. I saw this really cute blonde boy drooling up at me while I was singing, and I couldn't quite remember where I saw that dopey, dreamy smile before. But now, I am positive about who you are." She said smiling down at him. "Hello Sammy, I have been waiting seven years to talk to you too."

"It feels so good to hear you say that. So can I get you something to drink?"

"I'd like that."

Sam and Mercedes spent the rest of the prom dancing, laughing, talking and telling each other about the past seven years. Sam told Mercedes about going to her house but coming up short. He told her about his break up with his girlfriend Sugar, and him being captain of the football and swim team. He informed her about him getting a scholarship to play at Ohio State and that he still had the picture of her, he took on the field trip hanging in his room.

Mercedes told Sam about her parents buying a bigger house across town when her mother found out she was expecting again and that's why she moved. She let Sam know that she was the leader of the school's show choir and her and Blaine won a local competition, which is why they were chosen to sing at the prom and have been singing together since they were 12. She told Sam that she had a boyfriend named Joe but a couple of weeks ago they decided they were better off as friends.

The two of them realize they actually had a lot in common. Both were fans of comic books and love to sing. But had a weird obsession with Harry Potter, and all things sci-fi. One thing the two of them did seem to make clear was the fact that they both remembered that day at the Reserve like it was yesterday. Sam introduced her to Santana and the two seem to click almost immediately. He watched as they chatted and gossiped like old girlfriends. The scene made him happy, happy to know that if he did try to pursue a relationship with Mercedes then he wouldn't have to worry about her clashing with Santana.

After prom Sam was adamant about giving Mercedes a ride home, while Santana happily got a ride from her ex-girlfriend Quinn who she spent most of the night making out with.

"Thanks for the ride Sam." Mercedes said as he walked her to her door. "I had a really great time tonight."

"I had a great time too, Merseeds." Sam jokingly mispronounced her name and it earned him a laugh out of Mercedes.

"You're crazy." She told him once she calmed down.

"And you're beautiful." He said and she shyly looked down as if her feet became suddenly interesting.

Sam took his pointer finger and lifted her chin until their eyes met. She looked so beautiful standing under the porch light and her breath hitched when he ran his thumb across her bottom lip. They stood there, frozen in time and it felt nothing else existed around them. Sam leaned in close to her face and she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Mercedes?" Sam said barely above a whisper. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, please" She said and closed her eyes in anticipation.

Sam softly pressed his lips to hers and left it lingering there for a few seconds. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it lit a fire inside the two reunited teenagers. They lips never opened but it felt better than any French kiss either one of them had ever had. Once they parted Sam stared down at her big doe eyes that seem to pierce his soul. He made himself a promise right then and there that he wouldn't let her get away again.

"Goodnight Mercedes."

"Night Sam, so glad I got to see you again, and this time don't wait six months to try to contact me." She told him as she stepped to her door.

"Trust me as soon as you put that number in my phone, I planned to used it over and over again. You are going to get so tired of me." Sam promised with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She said and walked inside her door.

Sam did a fist pump in the air the whole way to his truck. When he made it home his parents were still up and waiting for him.

"How was the prom Sam?" His mother asked from snuggled up with his dad on the couch.

"Best. Prom. Ever."

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
